Eternal Slave
by Jadelioness
Summary: Mahaado has failed the Pharaoh and now he must face his punishment. Seth x Mahaado. Oneshot. Yaoi.


Mahaado hurried about his chambers, preparing supplies for his trek into the desert to protect the former pharaoh's tomb from the thief Bakura

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, rape, etc.

**Author's Note**: I've been reading my friend's mangas of Millennium World and have fallen completely in love with Mahaado. This story is set in the manga, but you don't really need to have read them to enjoy it. Basically, it takes place after Bakura attacks the palace and drags Atem's father's body in.

**Eternal Slave**

Mahaado hurried about his chambers, preparing supplies for his trek into the desert to protect the former pharaoh's tomb from the thief, Bakura. He had allowed Bakura to rob the tomb of his master's father. He had failed the pharaoh. He should have died for his failure.

His pharaoh had been gracious enough to pardon him, though he was unworthy of such a great kindness. He swore he would repay him, even if it cost him his life. He would go to the Valley of the Kings and fight Bakura. He would prove the Pharaoh did not err in sparing his life. He would not let him down again.

The magician tensed as he heard the soft sound of the door behind him closing. He whipped around to face the intruder, only to find himself pinned to the wall, wrists trapped above his head.

Mahaado struggled violently, but to no avail. The intruder simply held him against the wall with his superior strength until he stopped thrashing, a cold smile playing across his lips.

"Seth," Mahaado hissed as his eyes narrowed at the fellow priest who had trapped him.

"How dare you," he growled.

"Yes, my dear sorcerer, I do," Seth responded icily as he dangled a pair of manacles in front of Mahaado before snapping them around the smaller man's wrists and looping them over a light fixture on the wall. He released him then, grinning as the magician struggled to free himself when his feet only just touched the ground.

"Enough of your games," Mahaado snarled at him. "In the name of the Pharaoh, I demand you release me!"

"It is for the Pharaoh that I am doing this," Seth said, amusement in his eyes at the stricken look that crossed Mahaado's face.

"Come now, Mahaado. Did you really think your absolute failure would go unpunished?" he asked as he slipped the Millennium Ring over the priest's head and laid it carefully on a nearby table, following it with his headdress.

"The Pharaoh is allowing this?" he asked, unable to mask the panic that seeped into his voice. Seth began removing the other priest's clothes, slashing through the fabric that couldn't be pulled over his secured arms.

"He's not just allowing it," Seth said cruelly, removing the last of Mahaado's robes and forcing a knee between his thighs. "He requested it."

Hurt and betrayal flashed across Mahaado's face, making Seth smirk. "The Pharaoh would never suggest so cruel a punishment," Mahaado said, his voice wavering in uncertainty.

"But he did," Seth said, running a hand up Mahaado's bare chest to bury his fingers in the soft hair at the base of his neck. "And now I have your pretty body at my mercy."

All the defeated priest could do was whimper as Seth wrenched his head back and nipped at the long line of neck it exposed, enjoying how the other man trembled beneath him. He nudged his thighs further apart and pulled the Millennium Rod from his sash.

Mahaado's eyes went wide. "Seth, please," he begged, his voice cracking in terror at what the other man planned to do. The taller priest ran his fingers over Mahaado's hip and down his thigh teasingly.

"Beg all you want, it won't change a thing," he whispered, positioning the handle of the Rod between the magician's legs. Mahaado cried out softly as the tip teased at his virgin entrance, a small gasp escaping his lips as it pressed slowly in. Seth pushed it as far as it would go, pausing as he waited for him to adjust.

Mahaado had his eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill over as Seth's fingers stroked the inside of his thigh.

"It's okay," Seth's hot breath whispered in his ear. "You can cry. I want to see your tears."

His words seemed to break Mahaado's restraints as hot tears of shame spilled down the magician's face when the Rod began to move inside him, slowly and carefully. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the strange feeling of the foreign object inside him, caressing his inner walls. Seth was making it as painless as possible for him. The bastard wanted him to enjoy it, Mahaado thought bitterly.

"You're so pretty when you cry," Seth said as soft lips caressed the tears from his face and feather light fingertips played across his collarbone and traveled down to pinch a nipple harshly. He rolled the little nub between his fingers, liking the strained sounds Mahaado made as he did so.

As Seth's fingers explored his body, the Rod continued to thrust lazily inside of him, moving around as though Seth was searching for something. Mahaado realized what it was as the Rod hit a spot inside him that sent a pleasurable tingle through his body.

A soft moan escaped his lips before he could stop it, and Seth smiled victoriously. "Do you like that?" he asked softly, wiping fresh tears from Mahaado's face with the pad of his thumb. Mahaado looked away, shame burning his face. Seth chuckled softly, withdrawing the Rod until just the tip was left inside as Mahaado's body tensed around it. He ran gentle fingers down Mahaado's torso, pausing to tease both nipples to hardened peaks. They trailed down to stroke his stomach and inner thigh before ghosting over the magician's half hard erection. Mahaado's hips jerked forward in subconscious craving for that teasing touch, making him turn away in embarrassment. Seth kissed his neck and kept his cold eyes locked on Mahaado's face as he slammed the Rod back in, striking the bundle of nerves directly. The magician screamed and arched his back against the wall against the sudden burst of pleasure. Seth grinned and repeated the action, never taking his hungry eyes off the writhing man in front of him. He ran his fingertips up and down Mahaado's length, teasing him to painful arousal as he smeared the drops of precum over the head of his cock.

As Mahaado's cries became louder, and he felt his orgasm building, the touches stopped and the Rod was suddenly removed. The magician found himself whimpering pathetically at the loss.

Seth grinned wickedly at him. "You enjoyed that didn't you, you little slut?" he asked softly, caressing Mahaado's cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you want me to finish you?"

Mahaado gave a curt nod, his face flushed as he rested it in the crook of Seth's shoulder in an attempt to hide his shame. Long fingers combed through his hair as a cruel voice tormented him.

"Beg me for it," Seth commanded.

"Please," Mahaado said in a trembling voice, pressing his forehead against Seth's shoulder, desperate for relief.

"Look at me," Seth commanded, grasping his chin and forcing his face up. "Now beg me to let you come."

"Please Seth," Mahaado whispered in a defeated voice. "Please, I need release."

Seth laughed softly. "Do you want me inside you?" he asked cruelly, resuming his stroking of Mahaado's stomach.

Mahaado looked at Seth pleadingly. How could the Pharaoh condone such cruelty? How could his master request this? _Because I deserve it_, Mahaado thought sullenly. He had let that filthy thief desecrate the Pharaoh's beloved father's grave; he deserved to be punished like this.

"Do you?" Seth demanded, interrupting Mahaado's pitiful thoughts. .

"Yes," he said softly, forcing the word past his lips. Seth smirked triumphantly before kissing him violently, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Seth pulled off his own robes as he plundered the magician's mouth mercilessly. He hauled one of Mahaado's legs over his thigh and grasped his own erection, stroking it a few times and spreading the precum over the length.

"Wrap your legs around me," Seth told his captive impatiently. Mahaado could do nothing but hang limply from his bindings, barely even registering Seth's words. Seth kissed his neck and whispered in his ear as he slid his hands down the magician's back to rest under his thighs. "It will hurt less if you do."

Mahaado looked at him mournfully, but didn't fight as Seth lifted his legs up and over his hips. He obligingly wrapped them around the taller priest's waist as Seth's erection probed anxiously at his entrance.

"Relax," Seth said as he entered him. Mahaado gasped at the thicker form and tried to fight the intrusion, his muscles clenching around it and his body flinching as it was forced deeper.

"Calm down," Seth's stoic voice whispered in his ear, soothingly petting his thigh. He tried to calm and adjust to Seth's size, but his mind screamed at him to make it stop.

The Priest of the Rod kissed up his neck and finally found his mouth, kissing him deeply to distract him from the pain as he started moving. Seth hit the bundle of nerves inside the magician quickly, making Mahaado arch against the wall and throw his head back as he moaned wantonly. He desperately wished his hands were free, if only to cling frantically to Seth as he pounded into him with abandon, slamming him repeatedly against the wall.

A warmth was spreading through Mahaado's body, and he felt sickened with himself that he was actually enjoying this, that he had asked for it. And that the Pharaoh, whom he had pledged his undying loyalty to, was allowing it. He knew that he deserved this punishment for his failure, but he couldn't help but feel hurt by the Pharaoh's indifference towards his suffering nonetheless.

As Seth felt his climax near, he grasped Mahaado's length, jerking him roughly a few times. He came with a strangled cry, spilling his seed over Seth's hand and collapsed exhausted against him. Seth's thrusts became erratic as Mahaado's muscles tightened around him, and he released deep inside the smaller man.

Instead of pulling out, he trapped Mahaado between his body and the wall once more, holding his sticky fingers up to the magician's lips.

"Lick it clean," he said huskily. Mahaado turned his head away, refusing to humiliate himself further. Seth grabbed his chin and forced his face back.

"It's not your place to disobey me," he hissed, rubbing his fingers over Mahaado's lips, smearing his seed across them. Mahaado tried to jerk away, but Seth covered his mouth with his own, kissing him harshly and forcing it open. The smaller priest could taste himself on Seth's invading tongue. He couldn't escape it as Seth's kiss overwhelmed him. He kissed him passionately, exploring every crevice of the other man's mouth in a wild frenzy.

When he finished, he released him and pulled out, leaving Mahaado hanging limply in his chains. Seth dressed slowly, pulling on his robes and smoothing out all the wrinkles to make sure they were immaculate before he turned his attentions back to the bound priest.

He unlocked the manacles, and Mahaado was barely on his feet for a minute before his knees gave out. Seth caught him, pulling him into his arms and carried him to the bed. He placed him gently on the bed before lying down next to him, pressing his body against Mahaado's trembling one. He ran his fingers through the magician's hair and kissed him softly on the lips.

Mahaado was too tired to protest so he submitted to Seth's tender caresses. Fingers ran over his bare hip, almost absently, before he was kissed once more.

"Go to sleep," Seth said softly, as if he hadn't just violated him. "You'll need your strength against the thief." Mahaado didn't want to go to sleep with him still there, but he couldn't fight the drowsiness over taking his senses and soon fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
